Gang
by Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum
Summary: Having trouble writing. Stopped writing cause a pain in the ass friend won't stop bugging me on the couple. Stopped writing. I know you hate me. I'm used to it.I will put up one more chappie to finish it off.
1. New School, Not So New Attitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: I know you don't, I do.

TTL: Stop being so arrogant!

Sesshomaru: What did you say, wench? * pulls out Tokijen [sp?]*

TTL: Nothing, oh great Lord of the west. *grumbles, oh great jackass*

Sesshomaru: I heard that

TTL: *Runs to find Inuyasha* Help!

TTL: *Finds Inuyasha* Now on with the story!

Kagura's POV

Another middle of the year, another new school. Shikon High was supposed to be a school for preps, not for a punk girl like me. I got kicked out of 9 schools. I bet those punks don't even know what a criminal record is.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a green tank top with black skinny jeans and neon blue converse. Nice outfit for a first day, huh? I put my hair in its usual style [ A/N the from the show] and looked in my full length mirror. I needed one thing, my red lipstick.

After putting that on I got ready for school, or as I call it, Hell with classrooms.

Living alone had it's perks, like getting up whenever you want. I was already late, not that I cared. So I walked out of my crappy apartment and into the parking garage where my red jeep sat. I started it at and put in Evanescence's album, Fallen. As I drove out of the parking space, I turned to Everybody's Fool, my favorite song. I sang along and replayed it till I got to Shikon.

I parked in the closest spot to the road. AKA the last spot. I walked into the office, ignoring the stares I got from everyone. One guy that had Black hair and red eyes kept smirking at me, so I flicked him off and said, "Get a life, cause you seem to be far to interested in mine!"

He glared at me then walked away. I walked up to the secretary. "I'm Kagura Kaze, I need my schedule" I said not bothering to look at her. She was old, gray hair with a bandaged wrapped around one of her eyes.

"Ye child should learn to respect ye elders" She lectured me. I didn't care so I started rolling my eyes and looking around the place. Yellow walls, White tile floors, old desks. YAY! Note the sarcasm.

She grumbled something then handed me my papers and classes. "Make sure ye teachers sigh this, ye are to not skip" I chuckled and she glared. Like I even gave a damn. "What ever You old Hag" I said. She wrote me up a detention slip. I walked out of the office.

Into the high school I went. It looked the same as the office, to bright and happy. The walls looked big enough for graffiti, I noted. I was walking when I bumped into someone. "Watch were your going asshole" I told him, or her, I didn't really care which one it was.

"Why don't you" A tough voice answered. I looked up and saw a boy with long silver hair and golden eyes. His features were chiseled. He was handsome, but I didn't really wanna get to know him, he shouldn't be running into people.

" Are you gonna play copy the girl, or are you gonna move?" I asked him in the same gruff tone he had. 'You want a fight huh? So be it" He answered. Ha, I got kicked out of schools for a reason, tuff guy. " So be it" I mocked in a high tone. 'And here I thought this was a school for preps, but correction it's a school for arrogant asses like yourself" I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

His face held a frown. My smirk widened. He simply walked away.

Sesshomaru POV

I bumped into someone on my way to class. "Watch were your going asshole" A female voice said. I haven't heard that voice before, usually all the girls are all over me, but not this one, she must have been new. "Why don't you" I replied being my normal self. She looked at me.

" Are you gonna play copy the girl, or are you gonna move?" She asked trying to mimic my voice. Man this girl was getting on my nerves. I should teach her a lesson, play time.

"You want to fight huh? So be it" I said, leaving her to get scared. The sigh never showed. "So be it' She mocked in a high voice. The she continued in her normal voice. "And here I thought this was a school for preps, but correction it's a school for arrogant asses like yourself." She finished. I frowned, she was good with words. As I frowned her smirk widened.

I simply walked away, hoping I left her confused. I walked to my classes as she did the same.

Kagura's POV

He walked away, and I did the same. I looked at my class list. 1: arithmetic. Great . I walked till I saw my class. I was late, I knew because no one else was out, I could of skipped but then Deasel would be mad at me, and so would the rest of my gang. Yeah, that's right I'm in a gang.

Deasel was the leader. I was 3rd in command.

It sucked sometimes thinking about how I came into the gang, but I don't think about that horrible day anymore. Or at least, I don't try to. I wlaked in and gave the teacher my slip he wrote that I was tardy. But signed it.

I sat in the back. "Psss" I head someone whisper. I didn't think it was for me so I ignored it. I felt something soft hit my hand. Looking down, I saw a crumpled up piece of paper. I looked around. I saw a guy with black hair with blue. His hair was in a braid, he was smiling at me and mouthed the words 'read the note' I nodded and opened the paper. He seemed like a punk like me, I instantly liked the guy.

Reading the note, I ran my fingers over the words. ' I'm Bankotsu, this class is boring huh? You're the new girl right?' I grabbed my purple pen and wrote my answers. I read it over before throwing it back. ' Name's Kagura, this class is boring and yeah Im new here, got kicked out of my old school :p' I threw it back to him.

I saw him read it over and write something down and gave the note back I read it ' Really? What for? I got kicked out for stealing the principals car.' I laughed at his amateur work, that was soo lame, only stealing his car. I was laughing out loud, oblivious to the glare from the teacher.

" What's so funny Miss Kaze?" I just kept laughing. Bankotsu didn't know why I was laughing until I spoke. " He – giggle – made such – giggle- a lame prank! I said pointing to Bankotsu, who was burning with anger. I got kicked out of the room. I kept laughing then decided since I have a little spray paint to have a little fun.

I ran to a classroom, which I didn't know, had the guy I bumped into early in it. I took out my spray paint and my spray gunk, which was gooey stuff . I took a breath of excitement and banged the door down and started spraying everywhere. I saw the looks of surprise on everyone's faces.

I started laughing and ran out of the room, and out of the school. I turned to my jeep and went to my gangs corner. I parked my jeep and got out. I rounded the corner to see my big bro's hanging around taking weed. "Throw me a pack!" I said, startling everyone of them.

I was the only girl in the group, because they thought all other girls were weak. Deasel looked up at me with a disappointed look. "You skipped again" He said the obvious.

"Sorry but the schools to preppy" I said taking the bag of weed Ridge gave me. "Thanks" I told him. " Im going to make sure you don't get kicked out of this school, They are determined to make sure you don't get kicked out of this one" He said . I sighed. And decided to change the subject. " Hey, Ridge, your birthday is this Sunday what we doing?"

I always used improper grammar around them, It was kind of funny seeing how as I'm sixteen and their all nineteen. They treat me like their baby sister. "I wanna go clubbing" he said back, and I smiled. I always trick guys and get their money. Some call it theft, I call it borrowing without paying it back.

All 10 of them laughed knowing exactly what I was thinking. " Ok now that that's settled, Kagura, we are all making sure you don't get kicked out whether you like it or not." I sighed again. " Well good luck with that I already spray painted an entire class room." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. He also sighed. And drove me back to school, it was lunch time by now. I got out of the car and he shoot me a warning .

"If I find out you skipped or did anything bad, no clubbing for you." HE said leaving me to face the wrath of high school. I walked in and went to the lunch ling grabbing lemonade and a banana. Leaving the line after paying, I sat at the only empty table I could find.

"You might want to move" Said a small voice. I looked behind me and saw a girl with white hair and a white dress on. I snorted. " And why would I do that?" I asked harshly. She backed away and went to sit somewhere else.

Then the lunch tables got quiet, and all I heard was the sound of foot steps coming close to my table. "Hey look, it's Kagura" Said a voice. I looked around and saw Bankotsu leaning on the side of the table.

" What's that to you?" I asked sharply. He put his hands up in defense. " I have a bone to pick with you" Said the same voice I knew all to well. It was, of course, the gut I bumped into.


	2. The Pissy Guy Got Painted

TTL: I would like to say a quick thank you to LT the 4th for reviewing and I promise I'll find a place to put Rin in the story.

Jaken: That child is nothing but a pest!

TTL: Well you're a bigger one!

Jaken: Silence human! Or feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!

TTL: *grabs staff and breaks it into two* WHAT NOW TOAD!

TTL: I'll deal with Jaken while you read the story!

Last time: " I have a bone to pick with you" said a voice I knew all to well, the guy I bumped into.

This time:

Kagura's POV

Fuck my life. The guy I bumped into was covered in pink spray paint, the kind I used to prank that classroom. "So that prank was worth it, I think pink is a good color on you" I stated, smirking my famous smirk. In his eyes I saw a flash of anger cross, but it was gone in a flash. "So Kagura's the one who did that Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshomaru glared at him. " Nice work" he finished with a smile on his face.

I got up and threw away my banana peel. Most of the 8 guys watched as I did so, not including Sesshomaru. I sat back down with ease as everyone looked at me. "Oh, and you don't call me my name, you can call me Jazz" Jazz was my nick-name in the gang. I got called that because I used to take jazz lessons when I was 14, Deasel made me do it.

"K, so where'd ya go when you got kicked out of class?" Bankotsu asked, yet again another question. I thought he would of known the part of the prank but I guess not. "Well, pranked a class" I stole a quick glance at Sesshomaru, who didn't look upset at all. "Then I walked down to a corner and hanged with my gang" I finished trying to read his face. But sadly my face reading skills aren't that good.

"Hey, new girl, why are ya hangin with these losers, btw my names Naraku" The guy I flicked off earlier this morning said, walking over to me. He still had that smirk on his face that I still wanted to punch off, which is what I did. "WHAT THE HELL BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" He screamed, making the whole lunch room look at me and my pleased face. I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I wanted to wipe that smirk off your fat ass face, that's why. And Sesshomaru, is it, I also have a bone to pick with you, from now on if you bother me, you can expect a whole lot more of you to be pink." I said then exited as quickly as I could, taking my lemonade with me. "Damn, Deasel is gonna be soo pissed at me" I grumbled, heading towards my locker.

Sesshomaru's POV

Damn that girl gets on my nerves. First she tells me off then leaves! If she thinks she can get away with that then she's got another thing coming, but it is kind of sexy how she isn't afraid of anything. I'll admit that much. "They just got told off by a girl man!" My pest of a brother Inuyasha said loud enough for everyone to hear. I swear he'll find his room covered in garbage, even more than it has now.

My group and I sat down and ate our lunch, most of them telling me to go teach Kagura a lesson. I would when I felt like it. The rest of the day was a drag, stupid teachers, and stupid loads of homework. After a quick stop at the gym I headed home.

"SESSHOMARU!" My little sister Rin shouted as I came through the door. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. "Your friends called while you were away, they said that Sunday you guys are going cubbing, AND BANNY SAID HE WOULD BRING ME A STUFFED ANIMAL!" Rin yelled in my ear. Banny was Rin's nick name for Bankotsu. Rin could always brighten my day with her happiness of everything. Of course I never showed it.

"Thanks, Rin." I said as I put her down in the kitchen where Mother sat.

A/N I know its short but I had been going from doctor to doctor for my breathing problems, so this was bond to be short next chapter will be long, you name the pages! I'm srry for the short chapter.


	3. End, Sorry

Yes, yes I know, I don't update to often, would it calm your anger if I said I was at the hospital all day getting shots and blood drawn?

Inuyasha: THAT'S JUST A PATHETIC EXCUSE!

TTL: YOU'RE A BIGGER ONE!

Inuyasha: DON'T USE THE SAME WORDS ON ME AS YOU DID WITH JAKEN!

TTL: BLAH BLAH BLAH SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WORTHLESS HALFLING!

INUYAHSA: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

TTL: YOU HEARD ME, MUTT! YOUR SO STUPID AND ARROGANT! JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER!

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: 8pulls out their swords* GET HER!

TTL; KAGOME! KAGURA! CONTROL YOUR MEN! *starts running for my life* OH AND FOR ALL YOU KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU COUPLE FANS, SUCK IT UP AND GET A BRAIN! NOW IF EXCUSE ME IM TRYING TO MAKE SURE I LIVE TO SEE TWENTY! I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS LAST CHAPPIE!

Sesshomaru's POV

I walked into the kitchen where Mother sat. Rin was still at my side, hugging my leg, and the pest my father calls my half brother Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Mother" I said, trying to acknowledge her presence even though I really never care.

"Sesshomaru, take Rin to the park, your father is with that vile women that gave birrth to Inuyasha, and he will be staying with her this week." She told me. I never cared about anyone else, But that was changing. Kagura. The girl who spray painted me pink. The girl that didn't give a damn about what I did. The girl who I couldn't get out of my head.

That Girl, she will keep me up at night. "please take me to the park, Sesshy" Rin said on the other side of my door. I nodded my head and took her hand as we walked to the park. There, was none other than Kagura. She was sitting in the field of flowers, just picking at them. Her legs were spread at in front of her, leaving me to stare at them.

She was now on a blue flower when Rin came in the picture. "Can I have the pretty blue one?" She asked sweetly. I swear, girl or no girl if she didn't give it to her I would make her a bloody stole a quick glance at Rin before Handing her the flower. "Go ahead kid" She said, her voice ringing through my ears.

She found me staring at her and smiled a quick smile, then waved a hand for me to join her. I sat next to her, my legs crossed. "Whats up pink?" she asked me. I nodded my head, not giving a reply. She pouted, which I found quite adorable. A breeze flowed through the silence and Rins giggles. As the breeze flowed I noticed Kagura had her hair down. She looked… Beautiful. And I truly mean that. She was Beautiful, sexy, smart, and rebellious, but….

I think I love her.

END! No flames! I got bored with the story so can ya blame me? I guess you can but I no it has a crappy ending.

Love and War,

TTL


End file.
